RWBY Promt-One-Shots
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Una serie de Historias Sexys (Bastante descriptivas sexymente) de las chicas de esta serie. Incluirá: RoseBird, FreezerBurn, Monochrome, ChocolateBunny...etc. Si deseas leer una pareja en particular, este espacio es para ti: Solo deja en un rvw con tu OTP.
1. Medidas Extremas: RoseBird

_**Hey!**_

 _ **NEW FANFIC!**_

 _Este será un espacio dedicado a las peticiones que he recibido! Como la anterior ocasión estaba la comptencia entre Coco/Velvet y Summer/Raven...Adivinen quien ganó?_

 _Les daré unas opciones en la nota del final, así que no se olviden de comentar al terminar de leer._

 _Si gustan solo dejen escrito sobre la pareja que les interesaría leer...entre más comentarios mas rapidín actualizao ;) ya me conocen!_

 _::¡A LEER!::_

 **Pareja:**

Raven/Summer

[RoseBird]

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Tiene lugar durante la tarde después de la ceremonia de graduación de la academia Beacon, justo antes de que Raven decidiese acceder ante Taiyang gracias a los consejos de la única persona que en verdad dio sentido a su vida alguna vez.

La eterna batalla entre lo que está bien y lo que se desea hacer. Summer y Raven dejan en claro lo que desean de la otra antes de tomar una última decisión para su relación.

...

* * *

 **"** **Medidas Extremas."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

…

Al entrar en el dormitorio, sus ojos rojos divagan sobre la figura de la pelinegra atada a su cama. Un pequeño quejido escapa a la chica, pero Raven le ignora comenzando a despojarse de su restrictivo uniforme escolar hasta quedar únicamente en ropa interior, resaltando así su curvilínea y bien trabajada figura.

Silenciosamente se acerca a retirar la mordaza de la chica sobre su cama, haciendo una pausa, estudiando el rastro de lágrimas que aparecen en sus ojos grises. Raven no puede quejarse pues un misterioso placer al verla en esa posición invade su corrompido interior. El verla retorciéndose incomoda, llorando en silencio con cada ligero toque de sus dedos… sin embargo, Raven anhela profundamente verla sonreír de nuevo. Sin mencionar su deseo interior: Que Summer la ame como ella la ama. Que, al tocarla, aquella pelinegra regrese sus sensuales caricias con la misma o mayor intensidad.

Hace tiempo que Raven ha renunciado a aquel deseo, su alma había sido corrompida de tal manera que sabía que la chica de ojos grises jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos. Sabe que el corazón de la líder del equipo STRQ le perteneció a ella pero que su desvió ante el lado oscuro de la vida le había alejado de ella. Así que en lugar seguir sufriendo en silencio, Raven decide eliminar la mordaza para reemplazarla con sus propios labios.

Con desesperación, ansiedad y necesidad comienza a besar a Summer, saborea cada dulce centímetro que sus labios recorren; un agridulce sabor invade su boca al comprender la ha perdido, que Summer jamás le corresponderá de nuevo con la antigua intensidad. Un ligero sonido es escuchado al notar como la joven atada de manos las estira en un desesperado movimiento por liberarse de estas, una sonrisa se ensancha en los labios de Raven.

"Shh,-" susurra al detener el ataque sobre sus labios. Observa con fascinación el hilo de saliva que le sigue ante el rompimiento del acalorado beso que ambas compartían. La joven bajo ella la observa suplicando, en ese instante Raven se da cuenta que todas sus acciones han sido silenciosas. Ojos escarlata se cierran en una profunda inhalación sacudiendo su larga melena negro buscando relajarse un poco más, "Puedes hablar Summer, no hay nadie que pueda escucharte." Susurra suavemente.

Summer Rose, una pequeña pelinegra de ojos grises, abre la boca en busca de alguna palabra para Raven pero por un instante, esta se niega a proferir sonido alguno.

"Ra-Raven." Murmura al fin pero en su voz no es audible el temor, hay algo más.

 _¿Excitación, quizá?_ Piensa la pelinegra de ojos escarlata con ansiedad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantenerme atada?" Una mano se adentra por debajo de la blusa escolar de la pequeña pelinegra. Inhala con dificultad al sentir su muslo derecho ser presionado por la parte trasera por las afiladas uñas de Raven.

"Por siempre si así lo deseo." Responde Raven con voz excesivamente dulce para el gusto de Summer. La pelinegra puede ver como Summer se retuerce en su lugar pero no logra comprender si es por deseo o desagrado ante sus toques, "¿Es que acaso _ya_ no disfrutas estar conmigo?"

"N-No es eso Ra-Raven," murmura, "-sabe que te amé pero tengo cosas que hacer y-"

"¡No!" dice duramente Raven, "No hay nada más que tengas que hacer que no sea yo. Y sé que aún lo haces…no hables en tiempo pasado."

Summer cierra con fuerza sus ojos ante las despiadadas y sensuales caricias que siente sobre su vientre, cuello y entrepierna.

"Raven…tu-tu estas con Tai-" murmura débilmente Summer.

"Eso es culpa tuya. Pídeme que lo deje-" Susurra Raven antes de lanzarse a besarla de nuevo, "-sabes que si me lo pides lo obtienes." La desesperación y deseo innegables en su voz así como en cada caricia y roce que realiza sobre la piel de Summer.

Los ligeros suspiros y murmullos acallados de la oji-gris se convierten en complejos jadeos cuando las manos de Raven comienzan a acariciar la parte trasera de sus muslos hasta arañar ligeramente la parte interior de los mismos alzando la falda de la líder de su equipo revelando la falta de ropa interior en su entrepierna.

Con determinación, Raven masajea ligeramente separando los muslos de Summer con ambas manos antes de posicionarse de cara frente a su centro. Dejando libre su lengua a recorrer ligeramente los húmedos y tersos pliegues de la chica en cuestión hasta tomar entre sus labios el cumulo de nervios de esta succionándole con necesidad y cuidado mientras sus caricias recorrían su cuerpo con cuidado.

Con delicadeza, con cuidado, Raven siempre la trata tan delicada y amablemente…a pesar de dejarse dominar por su lado retorcido.

Summer se estremece ante el tacto sobre ella. Gime por lo bajo al sentir como la lengua experta de Raven se desliza desde su cuello por entre sus pechos y se desliza por su vientre bajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna buscando satisfacer su necesidad al contacto con cada succión en sus ansiosos pliegues. Incapaz de contenerse, Summer deja salir un sonido placentero por detrás de su garganta estremeciéndose ante los sensuales toques de Raven.

Raven, por su parte, se deleita ante el aroma, sabor y calor que envuelven sus sentidos moviendo su lengua con determinación sobre la parte más sensible de la líder de su equipo, la recorre lentamente, succionando, alternando besos ligeros sobre la húmeda cavidad. Hace esto unas cuantas veces más antes de empujar su lengua en la entrada de la chica bajo ella, deleitándose en el suave y placentero sonido que Summer deja escapar ante la deliciosa sensación. Las manos de la chica de ojos escarlata se deleitan recorriendo los pechos, cintura y cadera de la oji-gris bajo ella, ocasionándole proferir los más eróticos sonidos que sus oídos habían escuchado jamás.

Sintiendo la espalda de Summer arquearse, Raven aprovecha el súbito movimiento para sujetarle por la cintura ayudándole a mantenerse sobre su espalda a pesar de que el cuerpo de la pequeña pelinegra tiembla con cada movimiento que su centro experimenta.

Un cálido sentimiento envuelve a Raven, haciendo que esta se lamente momentáneamente. Jamás será capaz de ofrecer a Summer lo que ella merece, y en cambio ella jamás será capaz de sentirse saciada con lo que Summer ofrece y exige. Adora la felicidad y entusiasmo que su líder de equipo transmite, aquella comprensión y determinación que la caracterizan y no puede evitar sentirse culpable al estar en una 'relación' donde se le exige dejar sus ansias de crecer como individuo y adquirir más y más poder, incluso si esto requiere traicionar sus ideales.

Summer ha confesado disfrutar inmensamente del tiempo que comparte con Raven pues esta no es la primera vez que está a merced de los seductores toques de ésta, pero Raven sabe, lo sabe en su interior: Summer disfruta igual que ella de estos sensuales escapes de su realidad. Raven sabe bien que esos pequeños suspiros y gemidos son más que una reacción corporal, o sensorial, son el verdadero deseo y anhelo por ella.

Raven se ayuda con su mano derecha al deslizarla por sobre el interior de los muslos de su líder, presionando su pulgar sobre el clítoris de esta. Sonríe al escuchar como Summer es incapaz de contener el placer que esto genera en ella y se deja escuchar sin recato alguno, los labios de Raven se curvan en una maliciosa sonrisa sobre los pliegues de la chica bajo su tacto. Comienza a empujar su lengua dentro y fuera de esta con tal devoción que los acompasados e irregulares sonidos de gozo que Summer vocifera le alientan a no detener su ataque dentro, fuera o sobre esta.

Raven desea verla a los ojos al alcanzar la cima, desea verla consumirse presa del éxtasis que logró acarrear en su interior. Ojos grises que adora como a nada en este mundo.

 _Siempre se tratara de ti Summer, para mí siempre has sido y serás solo tú, Summer Rose._

Acaricia la piel de los muslos que descansan sobre sus hombros, dejándose llevar por el calor que su interior emana deja salir un gemido silencioso que golpea el centro ardiente de la atada pelinegra a su merced ocasionándole arquear nuevamente su espalda ante el placer que se apodera de ella.

Mandando al carajo todo, una vez más Summer accede; empuja su cadera contra los labios y lengua que la devoran en ese momento y retiene entre estos el rostro de Raven con firmeza. Durante un breve lapso, Raven se pregunta si a Summer le importaría dejar todo atrás, comenzar de nuevo y a su lado, olvidarse de tiempo, espacios o alianzas.

Sonríe con decepción al conocer la respuesta a aquello de ante mano. _Sí, si le importaría_. Su convicción en convertir este mundo en algo mejor es demasiado fuerte en Summer como para olvidarlo solo por su amor a una sola persona, incluso aunque esa persona sea Raven.

Summer siente como sus paredes interiores son acariciadas con gentileza y necesidad, como aquella lengua busca llevarla al máximo clímax por lo que sus brazos se estiran contra las ataduras, su cuerpo tiembla al sentirse golpeado por una súbita corriente cálida que se extiende desde su vientre bajo al recorrerle por cada poro y cada cabello de su cuerpo. Su enfervorizado grito a causa del colosal orgasmo que se apodera de ella es escuchado por toda la habitación.

Ayudándole a tranquilizarse, Raven sale de su lugar entre las piernas de Summer, acaricia con cariño sus muslos aun lamiendo el exterior del centro de su chica justo después de alcanzar la máxima cima.

Retrocediendo un poco, dejándole tranquilizar su agitada respiración, Raven se deleita en las pesadas inhalaciones que Summer toma buscando respirar regularmente nuevamente. Ojos escarlata estudian su rostro, decepción evidente en su rostro. La oji-gris le observa silenciosamente, aparentemente esperando el permiso para hablar.

"¿Qué pasa Summer?" pregunta suavemente Raven.

"Ra-Raven…por favor desátame. Quiero ehm,"

Raven la observa con curiosidad, "No tienes por qué hacer nada…"

"Por favor, Raven." Con ojos suplicantes, Summer susurra.

 _Siempre se trata de Summer, siempre es por ti Summer._ "Te soltaré… pero si veo que intentas escapar, lo vas a lamentar." Advierte.

La expresión de Summer es de ansiedad al observar a Raven desatarla. Raven cierra los ojos en espera de una súbita desaparición por parte de Summer, que esta huyese por la puerta, quizá pudiera hasta golpearle pero en lugar de eso los brazos de la chica rodean su cuello y su rostro se entierra en la base de su cabello.

"Oh, Raven...te deseo como no imaginas."

Raven es incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar. Esto nunca se le había ocurrido. Por un momento Raven pensó que la pequeña pelinegra sobre ella buscaba alejarse de ella. Con manos temblorosas alza las propias hasta la espalda de Summer abrazándole con fuerza contra su pecho.

"Pe-Pensé que habías dicho que tenías cosas que necesitabas hacer." La voz de Raven flaquea por un instante. Su rostro plantado en el hueco del hombro y cuello de Summer.

"Sí. Necesitaba abrazarte." Susurra Summer apretando sus brazos con fuerza sobre Raven, "-necesitaba besarte,-" le besa ligeramente en los labios, "-necesitaba amarte." Baja su mano derecha hasta rozarle contra la ropa interior de Raven.

Ojos escarlata se cierran gimiendo en deseo al sentir la ansiosa y seductora caricia sobre su necesitado centro, "No…Sum,-" susurra observando directamente sobre el gris de su compañera de equipo, "-no Sum, sabes bien que estoy rota por dentro. No lo hagas…"

"Olvídate de todo por esta noche." Susurra sin ralentizar sus caricias, "Lo que siento por ti es…te amaré sin importar el camino que has decido y aunque no pueda seguirte en este. Todo este tiempo que tu…solo, solo déjame amarte." implora adentrando su tacto sobre el necesitado centro de Raven sin hacer a un lado la tela que cubría su intimidad, no aún. Esta última se estremece al sentir a Summer adentrarse en ella, recorrerla con tal devoción debía estar prohibido, _No merezco esto._

Sonriendo con satisfacción, Summer empuja hacia a un lado la ropa interior de Raven hasta adentrarse entra con desesperación. Un escalofriante gemido deja los labios de Raven al ser víctima del sensual y emotivo toque de Summer sobre su clítoris, incapaz de contener el líquido que empapaba el toque de su líder en su entrepierna, los hábiles dedos de Summer recorren los hinchados y necesitados labios inferiores de Raven con devoción en búsqueda de acarrearla hasta donde el máximo placer.

Por un momento, Raven resiste la necesidad de canturrear el nombre de Sumer una y otra vez. Sintiéndose más débil con cada minuto que pasaba.

 _Siempre se trata de Summer, siempre es por Summer._

 _Siempre es por y para Summer…_

Por lo que, resiste la necesidad de terminar justo ahí y en ese momento, tomando entre sus puños las sábanas. Su rostro se contrae cuando un par de dedos pellizcan sobre su clítoris con ásperas caricias.

Ella conoce las caricias de Summer, y esta se encuentra ahí, esperándole tan hambrienta y necesitada. Jadea y gime de nuevo con fuerza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al dejarse llevar por la voz de la pequeña pelinegra como hacia tanto tiempo venia deseando que ocurriera.

Deja entrar un par de dedos en Raven, con suavidad al inicio, dejando que el compás de los mismos aumentara conforme el calor del momento, al entrar y salir de esa, hacia arriba y abajo. Empuja contra su recóndito lugar dentro de sí haciendo que un grito emane de su boca.

La sonrisa satisfecha y burlona de Summer se vuelve una cálida al comprender lo que ocurría, _lo encontré._ Un segundo dedo se une y adentra en Raven sobre Summer.

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración comienza a volverse pesada al inhalar, "¿Sientes eso Raven? Es mi deseo por ti." Susurra mientras su otra mano pinchaba sobre su clítoris con firmeza haciendo que la musculosa Raven se retorciera sobre ella ante sus toques. "Vamos Rav, déjalo ir, ven hacia mí."

Su otra mano pellizca sobre su clítoris firmemente, y Raven se siente perder el control al arquear su espalda. "Déjame sentirte llegar al tomarte por mis dedos Rav."

Es demasiado, Raven literalmente grita cuando su clímax la golpea. Pierde todo decoro al sentir los labios de Summer recorrer, lamer y succionar sobre y entre sus pechos sin detenerse en sus toques en su intimidad.

Su visión se vuelve blanquecina, su piel se siente humedecida ligeramente por el esfuerzo del momento y su cuerpo se vuelve laxo entre los brazos de la pelinegra de menor estatura.

Se agita ante la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, observando como Summer lleva los dedos que estuvieron dentro de ella hasta sus labios. Raven se recuesta a su lado cansada, agitada, abrazándose sobre su pecho. Sabe que no debe hacerlo, pero se siente muy cansada y pronto sucumbe ante el sueño y cansancio que la invaden.

Sonríe, pues el calor de los brazos de Summer le envuelve y tranquilizan sus miedos al sentir sus pequeños dedos juguetear con su cabello.

...

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que nota Raven es que su cama está vacía. No hay calor, ni un abrazo sobre su pecho, nadie acaricia su cabello, Summer no está a su lado.

Parpadea rápidamente, sentándose rápidamente, un nudo se forma en su pecho ante la visión ante ella. Summer está allí aun, de pie junto a la ventana de brazos cruzados observando los terrenos del colegio con una expresión suave en su rostro antes de hablar.

"Lo prometiste." Su voz se siente dolorosa mientras emana de su garganta.

"No. Nunca prometí nada, solo dije que lo entendía. Todavía deseas tenerme junto a ti como una posesión, ¿Raven?"

Sollozos se apoderan de Raven, se cubre la boca con una mano en un intento de calmarse, "¿Por qué? Después de lo que hicimos, lo que me has dicho, de todo lo que compartimos..."

Su voz suena áspera, su garganta raspa con cada palabra pronunciada. Inhala un par de veces buscando la calma pero la acción no hace nada para aflojar el nudo en su garganta. _Te amé, pero tengo cosas que debo hacer_.

"Nunca podré hacerte feliz, no de la manera que mereces. Deseas más de lo que puedo ofrecer o desearía compartir contigo. Sabes bien que la vida que deseas no te la puedo ofrecer Raven."

Ahora la voz de Summer suena como si estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña, y eso hace que Raven se sienta molesta.

"No es tan simple. Se necesita tener _poder_ y así mantener a los Grimm lejos de los que amamos. Summer…puedo ofrecerte el mundo, mierda sabes que puedo dártelo, ¡Te lo daría si me lo pides!"

"Te necesitaba a ti Raven. Solo a ti. Tú eras todo lo que quería, me hacía feliz estar a tu lado...antes de que aceptaras lo que el White Fang te haya ofrecido."

Raven frunce el ceño con simpatía, "Por eso me rechazaste, ¿Cuándo te ofrecí unirte a mí? ¿A nosotros?" Summer simplemente asiente sin dirigirle la mirada, "La oferta seguiría vigente, de no ser por Taiyang..." Ojos escarlata se vuelven al suelo doloridos.

Raven detesta lo necesitada que suena, lo vulnerable que se vuelve al encontrase inevitablemente a solas con Summer y ver a esta última observando las afueras del lugar desde la ventana de su habitación, ahora completamente vestida, enerva hasta la mínimo célula en la lógica en Raven.

"Él es mejor que yo. Y tu-"

"¡Me voy con él porque tú lo sugeriste!" Raven pierde la última gota de calma que le queda saltando a ponerse en pie envuelta en la sabana tras ella, "Summer tu dijiste que-"

"Sé lo que te dije." Interrumpe observándola con rigidez, "Y lo sostengo. Tai es un hombre bueno, es amable, y comprensivo, acepta el amor que él te ofrece."

Desde el punto de vista de Summer, Taiyang es su salida segura del mundo que le corrompe ofreciéndole poder y coronarse como una de las mejores mercenarias en todo Remnant…Sabe que Raven desea compartir esa vida en la cima del poder con ella, pero había dejado claro hace tiempo que únicamente podría aceptarle si dejaba aquellas ansias excesivas de control sobre la vida de los otros.

"Rav-" le llama Summer ayudándole a alzar el rostro tomándole por la mejilla con suavidad, "-es una pena que esto deba terminar así."

Raven se sacude la mano de la chica de su mejilla con evidente molestia, "Una pena aun mayor es que el idiota de Tai me dese a mí y no a ti," sonríe con amargura al ver contorsionarse el rostro de Summer en una sonrisa irónica, "-cuando es obvio que tú eres mejor persona para él que yo."

"Pero yo no siento nada de eso por Tai ni él por mí."

Aquellas palabras de Summer habían desatado un infierno en el interior de Raven. Confirmar de los labios de Summer, que por su lado oscuro le era imposible tener algo más con ella, decide acceder ante el cortejo incesante de Taiyang y así buscar romper el corazón de Summer en mil pedazos, _Siente lo mismo que yo por una vez Summer Rose._

En silencio, Summer la contempla al vestirse nuevamente. Observa con dolor en sus orbes grises como la alta pelinegra comienza a hacer una pequeña maleta lanzando prendas al azar dentro antes de salir de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra o siquiera voltear atrás.

Raven se recarga pesadamente contra la puerta, ahora cerrada, del dormitorio del antiguo equipo STRQ, una lagrima rueda con rebeldía por su mejilla izquierda. Inhala nuevamente con profundidad antes de emprender su camino hasta el muelle donde Taiyang esperara por ella, por una vez en su vida no le importa arribar una hora antes de lo acordado y ser ella quien espere por él.

Sabe que agotó sus opciones. Cierra sus ojos al saber que Summer y ella tienen destinos y caminos muy distintos que seguir después de esa noche. Podría volver hasta su habitación, lamentar su errónea decisión, el renunciar a lo que verdaderamente ha dado sentido a su vida y que por un instante fue correspondida e implorar de rodillas a Summer aceptarla de vuelta.

Pero no será así, su hambre de poder y por ser conocida a lo largo y ancho Remnant superan aquel juvenil cálido sentimiento que Summer llegó a desatar en el interior de su pecho.

Sabe bien que ha decepcionado a Summer, que ha roto su corazón al aceptar el acceso fácil al poder ofrecido por los miembros del White Fang. Sabe que su decisión es egoísta y centralizada, pero en su mente Summer es quien tiene la culpa de las posibles malas consecuencias de lo que esa noche acarrea: Un par de corazones rotos, una amistad terminada y la separación de lo que quedaba de bueno en su equipo.

 _Summer es la culpable_ , o al menos eso es lo que esta intentaba hacerse creer. Pero Raven sabe que no es del todo verdad, y que si Summer es culpable de algo ella comparte parte del peso culposo.

Summer colapsa sobre su cama, enterrando sus húmedas mejillas en la almohada sobre esta. Un sinfín de emociones recorre su mente, pero solo un pensamiento está presente con claridad.

"Espero encontrarnos de nuevo Raven, mi corazón. Tai…por favor cuida de ella." Esa noche fue la última vez que Sumer estuvo frente a Raven Branwen.

...

Summer se mantendría en contacto con Qrow y Taiyang. Fue inmensamente feliz cuando supo que Raven estaba esperando un hijo de Tai, en realidad creía que la pelinegra había cambiado para bien de ambos. Casi muere de emoción al recibir una fotografía enviada por Qrow de una hermosa pequeña y rubia bebé de menos de un par de meses de edad, _Yang es idéntica a Raven cuando era pequeña,_ había comentado el poco sobrio pelinegro.

Y nuevamente su corazón sufre la partida de Raven, simpatizando con el abandonado Taiyang.

Esa tarde, después de leer los mensajes que Qrow y Taiyang habían enviado, Summer toma su decisión respondiéndole al rubio:

 _\- Tai tranquilízate, iré a ayudarte en lo que pueda con la pequeña Yang. Créeme, syo sé bien lo que es perder a alguien amado.-_

Sin esperar respuesta, inmediata hace su camino donde la residencia Xiao Long. Por ahora, concentrara su energía en cuidar de la pequeña que Raven ha dejado a cargo de su inexperto padre.

 _"_ _Solo espero verte una vez más, Raven"_

Sabe que esta vez, Raven se ha ido para siempre y que en algún futuro cercano tendrá que enfrentarla ahora como su enemiga.

:: **FIN** ::

* * *

 _ **Que les pareció?**_

 _No se olviden de dejar en los comentarios su recomendación/Petición sobre quien les gustaria leer...ya saben que mi cerebro adora escribir cosas sexys-descriptivas en extremo...Aprovechenme que estamos de vacaciones por aca!_

 _ **Mis opciones son:**_

 _ **Ruby, Coco, Velvet, Weiss, Pyrrha, Neo, Penny, Emerald, Cinder, Neon, Nora,**_

 _ **Uhh, Glynda, Winter, Summer, Raven (aja, de nuevo aplican).**_

 _Mezclenlas como quieran y a ve que resultado me ofrecen!_

 _ **FELICES FIESTAS!**_


	2. Eres Todo: CocoVelvet

**Resumen:**

 _Donde una faunus esconde sus sentimientos por la líder de su equipo durante meses y cansada de esto decide tomar el riesgo y hacerle saber lo que en ella desata. Despuntando en un momento para nada emotivo pero con deliciosas sensaciones y el final que ambas deseaban desde el instante en que ambas interactuaron por primera ocasión._

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 _FemSmut, GirlOnGirl Action, Lesbo Sexy time y pues…_ _ **Explícito**_ _._

Aunque haya quedado más adorle qu sexy xD.

 _[NSFW- PWP-SMUT]_

 ** _PAREJA:_**

 _¡Ganaron Velvet y Coco!_

* * *

 **"** **Eres todo."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

…

Dentro de la habitación del equipo CVFY se encontraban las dos féminas integrantes de este equipo sosteniendo teniendo una charla poco común.

La líder de dicho equipo trataba de comprender las extrañas acciones su compañera faunus en torno a ella pues hacía tiempo que la pelinegra había descubierto sus sentimientos por la tímida castaña. Últimamente Velvet Scarlatina, una tímida pero amistosa castaña con orejas de conejo dado su linaje faunus, había dejado entrever que la pelinegra no le era del todo indiferente en este sentido, si acaso simplemente estaría nerviosa de dar el primer paso y Coco estaba dispuesta a ser quien iniciara algo entre ellas.

"¿Oh enserio?" Pregunta Coco Adel, la líder pelinegra de su equipo. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro, "¿Segura que no sientes nada al verme?" susurra dándose la vuelta acercándose a la ventana de la habitación balanceando sus caderas seductoramente frente a Velvet. Mostraba su mini falda ondear dejando ver sus largas y suaves piernas hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de la castaña faunus, quien le observaba hipnotizada en su seductor andar.

Velvet pasa saliva pesadamente antes de responder, "Uhm, no sé de qué me hablas." Tartamudea alejando rápidamente su mirada de las tentadoras piernas de la pelinegra. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban clavados en la orilla de la falda del uniforme de la pelinegra, notando como este se subía por sobre su muslo dejando ver una porción de piel más.

"Uhm, yo creo que sí que sabes," Murmura la pelinegra con un guiño de sus ojos y un tinte malicioso en ellos. "-dime Velv," susurra nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos observando seductoramente a la tímida faunus, "-¿Te gusta lo que ves?" pregunta con poco decoro sentándose sobre la cama de la chica a su lado cruzando sus piernas con delicadeza haciendo que su falta subiera más allá de la mitad sus muslos, regalándole una deliciosa vista a la sonrojada faunus.

Nuevamente, Velvet tragaba saliva comenzando a respirar con dificultad, cerrando los ojos y respirando pesadamente al buscar tranquilizarse ante la tentadora visión, _Dust, Coco…es tan hermosa, sin duda busca quebrarme y está por lograrlo!_ Sin darse cuenta, su cabeza lentamente asentía al escuchar a la pelinegra preguntar si le agradaba lo que veía en ella. _¡¿Y cómo no me va a gustar verla!? ¡Llevo deseando poder besarla o tocarla por más de tres años ya!_

Sonriendo con satisfacción, la pelinegra se acerca hasta dejar a un palmo de distancia sus rostros antes de hablar. "Me alegro, realmente tenía esa duda. Dijiste que tenías que estudiar con Belladonna en la biblioteca, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a encontrarla?"

"No," murmura la castaña apenas audible, "-quédate. Quédate conmigo." Pide débilmente incapaz de encontrarse con la mirada de la pelinegra.

Asintiendo en control de su anticipación, Coco se deja caer a su lado, enviando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la Faunus.

"¿Algo en especial que tengas planeado, Velv?" pregunta cerca del oído más pequeño de la castaña. Negando efusivamente con la cabeza, Velvet agacha su rostro incapaz de fijar su mirada en la de Coco, riendo por lo bajo se aventura a presionar la información que deseaba obtener se su amiga, "¿Quieres decirme algo?"

Suspirando profundamente, Velvet se gira retirando delicadamente el brazo que la pelinegra mantenía alrededor de su cuello sosteniendo las manos de Coco entre las suyas. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, por primera vez, la tímida y tranquila faunus encuentra el coraje que necesita antes de hablar.

"Creo que es mejor si te lo demuestro."

Sonriendo ante lo escuchado la pelinegra estaba a punto de preguntar más detalles a Velvet pero su torrente de ideas fue súbitamente cortado al sentir una de las suaves manos de la castaña acariciar su mejilla, sujetarle por la barbilla y acercar hasta rozar sus labios en los suyos. Tomada por sorpresa, ante el atrevimiento y sensual toques de los labios de la Faunus, Coco no puede hacer más que inhalar profundamente al sentir como el suave beso comenzaba a volverse más profundo y demandante. Indefensa ante los ardientes besos de Velvet, deseo y necesidad toman el mando de sus acciones accediendo ante lo ofrecido y buscado por la Faunus: adoración, deseo y necesidad de ella.

En cuestión de segundo las cosas se salían de control, para agrado y sorpresa de la Faunus, Coco aventuraba una de sus piernas sobre el regazo de la faunus hasta, efectivamente, colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella. En nada la pelinegra se encontraba besando con necesidad y abandono a Velvet, sus manos recorrían la delgada y bien formada figura de está buscando memorizar cada curva, cada musculo y hasta el más mínimo detalle que en ese instante el restrictivo uniforme de la faunus le permitía sentir.

Por su parte, Velvet se encontraba en el cielo. Podía sentir la divertida sonrisa de Coco contra sus labios y cuello al recorrer su piel mientras trabajaba sus manos al retirarle la chaqueta, el delicado listón rojo y a blusa escolar. Permitiéndole continuar en su tarea buscando desvestirla, Velvet aventura sus manos a la cintura de la pelinegra logrando ganarse una profunda inhalación por parte de esta al ser sujetada por firmeza, es el turno de Velvet para sonreír, Coco detiene momentáneamente sus caricias y mordiscos sobre su clavícula al sentir las manos de la faunus recorrer desvergonzadamente su cintura, cadera y trasero hasta hacerse de su agarre sobre sus muslos, clavando ligeramente sus cortas uñas.

Sintiéndose en control por un instante y aprovechando el pequeño momento en que Coco detuvo sus acciones, Velvet acaricia con atrevimiento desde la base de la cintura de la pelinegra hasta el centro de sus muslos con ambas manos, ganándose sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos el momento en que su piel se erizaba.

Encontrando nuevamente su voz, Coco decide retomar el mando más no sin antes asegurarse de que ella no era la única disfrutando del momento, "¿Estas bien, Velv?"

Deteniendo sus caricias sobre y en el interior de los muslos de la líder de su equipo, Velvet sonríe a besando suavemente sus labios al alejarse lo suficiente para recargar su frente contra la de la pelinegra, "¿Y tú? ¿Lo estas, Coco?"

En lugar de responder verbalmente por el momento, Coco afloja su agarre sobre la cintura de la faunus llevando sus manos a los botones de su propio uniforme notando así la agitada respiración de la castaña. Comenzaba a deshacer cada botón fuera de su cuenta con extrema lentitud buscando provocarla hasta el punto de no regreso.

Sin despegar su mirada, ni sus manos de sobre su agarre, Velvet contempla con toda la paciencia reunida dentro de ella como la pelinegra lanza lejos de ellas su chaqueta del uniforme, la blusa blanca y sus adorados lentes oscuros, cubierta en su dorso únicamente por un sujetador negro. Encantada ante la mirada de asombro de la Faunus, Coco se alza sobre sus rodillas ayudándose a deslizar fuera de ella la falda de su uniforme para quedar vistiendo únicamente el conjunto de su sujetador.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Estás bien Velv?" susurra colocándose nuevamente sobre el regazo de la Faunus, besando con dulzura la comisura de sus labios.

En silencio, asintiendo vigorosamente, Velvet se deja hacer hasta ser recargada de espalda a su cama. Una de las manos de la pelinegra viaja a su espalda ayudándole a desabrochar su sujetador para, segundos después, retirar el propio. Una enorme sonrisa adorna el rostro de ambas chicas e, incapaz de contener su ansiedad, la pelinegra deja que sus labios viajen desde los labios de la castaña comenzando a recorrerle por el cuello, pasando por su área de pulso succionando ligeramente para ganarse una pequeña inhalación sorpresiva. Nuevamente, Coco sonríe al saber que va por buen camino pero ahora se encuentra en una disyuntiva al estar entre los pechos de la chica pues no decide por cual ir primero pero como la buena estratega que es, decide alternar: utilizando labios y lengua en uno mientras el otro es atendido por su mano libre para después intercambiar posiciones e inducir por igual su atención en ambos.

Al sentir los labios succionar sobre uno y después sobre el otro de sus pechos, inmediatas, las manos de la Faunus se lanzan a detener en ese lugar el rostro de la pelinegra, comenzaba a sentirse absurdamente acalorada en su entrepierna, necesitada y ansiosa de algo más, atención en esa peculiar y sensible cavidad.

"Coco…" murmura Velvet sin poder contenerse.

"¿Si Velv?"

"Si-Sigue ha-haciendo, _ugh, dust,_ e-eso…" Pedía la Faunus al sentir como una de las manos de la pelinegra acariciaba suave y desvergonzadamente su centro sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

En un movimiento inconsciente, las caderas de la Faunus se empujan contra la entidad que ejercía presión sobre su necesitada y excitada zona.

"Tus deseos,-"decía alzándose nuevamente sobre sus rodillas "-son,-" la pelinegra toma entre sus dedos índices la prenda que aun cubría el centro de placer de la castaña sacándola lentamente de esta, "-ordenes." Susurra al fin dejándola únicamente en la falta de su uniforme al adentrar ambas manos bajo está haciéndose de la piel de la castaña.

"Oh _Dust,_ " murmura Velvet al sentir a Coco colocarse entre sus piernas con delicadeza al separarles sin dejar de acariciar sus costados con una de sus manos mientras la otra alcanzaba uno de sus muslos buscando colocarlo en su cintura, "-Coco, cielo no te detengas…"

Coco deja escapar una ligera risita ante el apodo cariñoso, _claro que puedo ser tu cielo, solo pídeme serlo Velv!_ Sonríe divertida al sentir a Velvet comenzar a buscar liberar un poco de su necesidad al tratar de rozar su cadera contra ella pero antes de acceder ante los deseos silenciosos de su Faunus, necesita hacerla entender lo que siente por ella.

Alzándose sobre su antebrazo, sin soltar su agarre sobre uno de los muslos de la Faunus, Coco se separa ligeramente de ella para así poder mirarla a los ojos al hablar. Cabellos negros y cortos formaban una pequeña cortina separándoles de todo lo burdo fuera de ellas en ese momento.

"Velv, eres lo más importante para mí." dice con un tono de voz tan suave, cuasi tímido, uno pocas veces escuchado en la autoritaria líder del equipo CVFY, "-con esto,-" señalaba con la mirada a su comprometedora situación, "-quiero demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí." Sonríe suavemente besando la comisura de los labios de la Faunus, "Te quiero a mi lado. Tiempo atrás me di cuenta que tú eres quien necesito para sentirme completa."

Temblaba ligeramente, no muy segura si de deseo, anticipación o pasión por la pelinegra, pero su cuerpo se sacudía en una fuerte emoción al escuchar que sus plegarias y deseos por Coco eran correspondidos por esta. En silencio, Velvet besa los labios de la pelinegra lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sin dejar de besarle, Velvet susurra entre agitados besos, "Puedes tenerlo todo," murmura contra sus labios acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra con una de sus manos, "-tenerme a mi…Coco, también quiero estar a tu lado."

Cediendo ante las palabras de Velvet, Coco se inclina a besarle dejándole sentir todo lo que tenía almacenado para ella en aquel beso. Un torrente de emociones sobrecarga a la ya necesitada de alivio castaña haciéndole volver a buscar contacto en la más íntima cavidad de su entrepierna.

Riendo nuevamente, Coco aventura su mano entre los muslos de la chica sonriendo al sentir el calor y humedad emanar de aquel lugar ante la necesidad de ella, para ella y solo por ella: Coco Adel.

Al sentir el mínimo contacto con el interior de sus muslos con la mano de la pelinegra, las caderas de la Faunus comienzan a buscar liberar la tensión que la excitación y candentes caricias desataron en su centro comenzando a buscar rozarse contra la temeraria mano que se abría camino entre sus muslos.

"¿Qué más deseas Velv?" susurra en tono seductor la pelinegra sin dejar de acariciar el interior del muslo en su agarre ni dejar de besar el cuello de la faunus.

"A ti, Coco."

"Pero si ya me tienes, Velvet." Asegura con diversión, moviendo sus toques en la entrepierna de la Faunus dolorosamente cerca de aquel cumulo de nervios que clamaba por ser atendido.

"Tus dedos, tus manos," exhalaba con dificultad la Faunus cada palabra, "-las necesito…te necesito en mí, tómame, tócame…que ya soy tuya."

"Mmm, perfecto," murmura al fin la pelinegra, "-tal y como tú, perfecta."

Sin esperar un segundo más, justo en el instante en que la pelinegra comienza a besar sus labios una vez más, su mano derecha se abre camino donde el íntimo pasaje de la Faunus adentrándose en ella sin problema alguno, tan lista estaba esperando por ella.

Espalda arqueada, intrincadas inhalaciones y sus uñas clavadas en la piel de la cintura de Coco, Velvet se sentía derretir ante los toques de la alta pelinegra. _Coco, harás que acabe en nada…_ la consciencia de la Faunus comenzaba a dejar su mente cediendo control ante el inexorable placer que se cernía sobre ella.

Firme, delicada y asertivamente, las caricias en la intimidad de la Faunus eran suministradas por Coco con adoración y tan inmersa estaba en su determinación por hacerla explotar en el máximo placer que por un instante se encuentra capturada ante la imagen ella: Velvet y sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca entre abierta al respirar entrecortadamente….Velvet atrapándola entre sus piernas al enredarlas en su cadera…Velvet y sus uñas clavándose en su espalda desnuda…Velvet murmurando con dificultad su nombre, ese suave _Coco…Coco sigue…_ Velvet, todo su mundo se resumía en una sola palabra, una sola persona: Velvet.

Era imposible ralentizar el movimiento de su cadera contra las administraciones de la pecaminosa y experta extremidad que la pelinegra mantenía dentro y fuera de ella. Velvet se dio por vencida, comenzaba a gemir en voz alta ocasionando que el movimiento dentro de su centro se volviera demandante y aún más rápido: Coco buscaba hacerla explotar…y estaba por lograrlo en tiempo record.

La pelinegra inclina su rostro sobre el pecho de la Faunus, tomando entre sus labios con delicadeza la endurecida y ansiosa cúspide de los mismos e inmediatamente pudo sentir como sobre sus dedos se deslizaba el agradecimiento ante la atención recibida.

Velvet exhaló un sonoro, "Coco!" justo ese instante. La pelinegra había logrado su cometido: Enviarla al más maravilloso orgasmo que la faunus había experimentado jamás en su vida.

Coco sentía las paredes internas de Velvet vibrar alrededor de sus dedos, atrapándoles dentro de sí. Sentía en la coronilla de su cabello la pesada respiración de la faunus golpearle al buscar tranquilizar sus sensaciones. Era capaz de escuchar el desbocado galope de su corazón, muy similar al propio.

Con cuidado, suave y lo más delicada que logró ser, Coco abandona el asaltado pezón que mantenía entre sus labios luego de dar una suave lamida a este mientras retiraba sus dedos del interior de la Faunus. Podía escucharla respirar con inmensa dificultad. Sonríe nuevamente al sentir los brazos de Velvet envolverle por la cintura para atraerle hacia ella y esconder su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro murmurando incoherentes palabras.

Besando las mejillas y la barbilla de Velvet hasta encontrar el camino a sus labios, sin soltarse de su abrazo, Coco se alza su rostro ligeramente hasta clavar su mirada en la de la Faunus. Una sonrisa cansada y una risita divertida le daban la bienvenida.

"Hey," dijo en voz baja la pelinegra.

"H-Hey." Susurra Velvet incapaz de contener su sonrisa, "-En verdad… ¿En verdad eso acaba de ocurrir?"

Asintiendo en silencio, Coco se reacomoda sobre Velvet abrazándose a esta por el costado dejando que la castaña se acurrucase contra su pecho desnudo mientras acariciaba su espalda con suaves toques tranquilizadores. Aun podía sentir el errático corazón de la chica contra su pecho.

Momentos pasaron en silencio, era un silencio agradable y bienvenido después del ajetreo vivido. Fue Velvet quien rompe dicho silencio.

"¿Coco?" Haciendo un ligero sonido emitido por su garganta, la pelinegra le deja saber que le escucha. "Te…te asustarías si te dijera que yo…tú, yo a ti…" tartamudeaba la tímida Faunus.

"Si lo que intentas decir es la frase mayor, aquella que inicia con _Te_ y termina con _Amo…_ " ríe por lo bajo al sentir como la chica se abraza con fuerza contra ella asintiendo ligeramente contra su pecho, "-entonces mi respuesta es: No."

Velvet se tensa entre los brazos de Coco incapaz de moverse ante aquella negativa. La pelinegra ríe divertida antes de explicarse.

"Tranquila hermosa," asegura besando su cabello castaño, justo entre sus largas orejas de conejo, "-mi respuesta es no. No, para nada que me asustaría que me dijeras," susurra alcanzando la barbilla de la faunus con su mano ayudándole a alzar la mirada y hablar mirándole a los ojos, "-si me dijeras que me amas, miedo o temor no es una emoción que experimentaría." dice besando con suavidad sus labios, "Éxtasis, alegría y quizá orgullo, son las emociones que en este momento se me ocurren…Porque es lo que en este momento llena mi pecho al tenerte conmigo."

Decir que los ojos de Velvet estaban húmedos era poco, la pobre Faunus sentía las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. _¿Es así como se siente estar enamorado? ¿Es así como es sentirse amado?_

Sin necesitar respuesta, Coco simplemente se abraza a Velvet dejándose envolver por suaves y tersos brazos sobre su cintura en busca del descanso a lado de la chica que años atrás, había capturado su corazón y era correspondida en demasía.

Sintiendo que la reparación de la faunus se había vuelto acompasada, decide alcanzar una de las sabanas bajo ellas para cubrir la casi total desnudes de ambas en caso de que sus compañeros volvieran antes de lo acordado a la habitación.

"Eres todo Velvet, siempre has sido todo para mí." susurra besando su frente reacomodándose a su lado dispuesta a compartir esa siesta con su chica.

:: **FIN** ::

* * *

 ** _Hey ya! Que les ha parecido!?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y espero haberme Ganado un RVW con esta dulce (empalagoza) historia!_**

 ** _Espero no haberme salido de contexto…si es así o quieren opinar/proponer más parejitas ya sabes, deja un Rvw con sus ideas!_**

 ** _Oh, no se olviden de dejar su RVW con su sugerencia para el siguiente Capi! por el momento tengo en mente uno algo extreme con Neo y Yang...nose me agrada como va quedando. PEro sigo en busca de OPCIONES así que PROPONGAN!_**

 ** _::::_**

 ** _Sorry si hay errores o falta de acentos. Y para aquellos que vayan a pensar "Oh esta morra debe tener una vida toda dulce a lado de su nena," pos' Spoiler alert: Nope._**

 ** _Estoy sola cual hongo…creo que haré un club que se llame así "El club de los hongos" (Aunque pensandolo bien es un gran titúlo para otro FF)._**

 ** _Alguna interesada?_**

LATERS!


End file.
